The Return of Sibling Rivalry
by Kara1626
Summary: He'd warned them. But it just didn't seem to matter. Sequel to "Sibling Rivalry", of course. WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of adults.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to **_**Sibling Rivalry**_**, naturally.**

**WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of adults.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them.**

* * *

"All right. That's it," Gibbs said under his breath. Then, he spun around to face a still-arguing Kate and Tony. "Cancel your plans for the weekend!" he yelled.

"What? Why?" Tony asked, gaping at Gibbs.

"Because the two of you are going to be spending it _with me_," Gibbs answered angrily before stalking off to the elevator.

Kate and Tony looked at each other in horror for a moment. "You don't think he…" Kate began.

"Uh huh." Tony answered. Without another word, he and Kate left the lab to go make some phone calls.

"I'd hate to be them right now," Abby said, turning back to her computer.

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "But maybe now they'll stop being so annoying all the time."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they'll behave once Gibbs is done with them. At least for a little while," Abby said. "And with Gibbs in this mood, I'd suggest you go find something to do Timmy. You don't want to give him an excuse to take his anger out on you, right?"

"He wouldn't," Tim said nervously. "Would he?"

Abby shrugged noncommittally.

"Right. I'll see you later."

* * * * *

"McGee," Gibbs said suddenly. His voice seemed extra sharp in the mostly-empty squad room. "You're done. See you Monday."

Tim didn't hesitate to gather his belongings, mumble "good-nights" and get himself to the elevator. The bullpen had been tensely quiet all afternoon and he was beyond anxious to get out of there.

Gibbs looked at Kate and Tony. They were both looking _very_ busy. He rolled his eyes and stood up suddenly, slamming his chair into his desk. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact that they both jumped about a foot at the sound, but managed to keep his face stern. It wasn't easy though. "Go home, pack a bag and get yourselves to my house. If you're not there by 1900…well…just be there by 1900." He picked up his keys and a moment later, he was gone.

Kate and Tony looked at each other, both very worried. Without breaking eye contact, Tony raised his left arm, then quickly glanced at his watch. "Great. We have forty-five minutes."

"It's as if he knows we both live fifteen minutes away from here and fifteen minutes away from his house," Kate said as she grabbed her keys and bag. As she and Tony walked toward the elevator, she put her hand on his arm. "I don't want to go," she said quietly.

"Yeah. But I guess we should have thought of that before," Tony answered. They stepped into the elevator and the doors slid closed. "Kate? I'm sorry."

Kate nodded solemnly. "Me too." The rode quietly for a moment. "Hey, do you think if we tell him that we've apologized to each other and offer to apologize to everyone else…" she trailed off. "Yeah. Never mind."

"It was a good thought though," Tony said as the doors slid open. "See ya in a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *

Tony pulled into the driveway behind Gibbs' car. He checked the clock on his dashboard. 6:58. "_Come on Kate,_" he silently urged. A few seconds later, her car pulled in behind his. He let out the breath he'd been holding and slowly got out of the car. He pulled his overnight bag out of the back seat as Kate stepped out of her car. They walked together to the door in silence. After one last silent exchange, Tony knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Hey Boss," Tony called half-heartedly.

Gibbs walked out of the kitchen looking at his watch. "Right on time. Good job." Kate and Tony looked at each other again, both very confused. "Kate, you're in the guest room. Tony, you've got the pull-out in the office. Go drop your stuff off and meet me in the basement." Neither of them moved. "Now!" That did it. Gibbs grinned as they hurried up the stairs, then turned and went to the basement.

A minute later, Kate and Tony were in the basement as ordered. "Uh Boss?" Tony said hesitantly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but did not look up. "We're really sorry. There's no excuse for our behavior and it won't happen again."

"Well, that's very nice, Tony. But don't you think it would have been a better idea to just act like adults in the first place?" Tony and Kate both hung their heads, not unlike the little children they'd been imitating lately. "And don't make promises you can't keep." He kept working steadily, never looking up from the board he was tacking into place. For a long time, the only noise was a mallet hammering dowels into place.

"So, Gibbs?" Kate finally said, breaking the silence. "What…" she stopped, unable to form the question that she and Tony had both been silently asking.

Gibbs worked for a few more minutes before the board was in its new home. Then he put down the mallet, picked up a sawhorse and placed in front of the one he'd been leaning on. He crooked a finger at Kate and Tony and indicated that they should settle in. He looked between them a few times before he spoke.

"Why do you think I get so angry when you two fight with each other?"

Kate and Tony exchanged a fleeting look, both surprised by the almost gentle tone of voice.

Tony shrugged. "Because it's annoying?"

"Oh, that it is. But that's not the answer I'm looking for," Gibbs said.

Kate gave it a try. "Because, like you said, we're adults and should be acting like it."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope." They exchanged looks again, but neither had a new idea. "Ok. It's going to be a long enough weekend for all of us without dragging this out, so I'm going to throw you a lifeline on this one. The reason I get so pissed at you when you start arguing and fighting with each other is because it puts you, and quite often, other people in danger."

"Danger?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at him and waited. "Oh," Tony said as he figured it out. "I get it boss. If we're fighting with each other, one of these times, Kate might be too pissed at me to warn me that I'm about to get hit by a car or something."

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "or something."

"Gibbs, we really are sorry," Kate offered. "And we apologized to each other."

"Glad to hear it, Kate," Gibbs said dismissively.

"So now what?" Tony asked. The anticipation was just killing him. Kate shot him a look that told him she was more than willing to drag it out a bit longer.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked

"I think you're going to make us wish Kate was still working for the Secret Service," Tony said glumly.

"Hey!" Kate whined. A look from Gibbs stopped her in her tracks. "Look, Gibbs, obviously, it's just natural for Tony and me to fight," she said defensively.

"Maybe," Gibbs agreed and Tony and Kate both relaxed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you for it." The relaxation was gone. "What did I tell you the last time we had this conversation?"

"That you'd whip our asses – home-style," Tony said, matter-of-factly.

"Mm hmm," Gibbs agreed. He caught the glance Kate gave Tony. "You didn't tell her what that meant, did you?" It was more a statement than a question.

Tony shrugged. "I didn't think we'd let it get this far."

"Yeah, but it did. And now she's about to find out, without having any idea what she's gotten herself into, thanks to you," Gibbs said, also matter-of-factly.

"True," Tony said, "but it's not like I knew the first time either."

"That's a good point," Gibbs agreed. "But…"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kate demanded. She'd been watching the two men converse with all the intensity of someone watching a tennis match.

"All right," Gibbs said, essentially ignoring her, "here's how this is going to work. I don't have the energy to punish both of you at the same time. So one of you will get paddled tonight and tomorrow night, and the other will get paddled tomorrow morning and Sunday morning. In the meantime," he continued, not seeming to notice the dismayed looks on their faces, "you'll be doing some team-building exercises. And saving me from having to do some things around here that I'd been putting off. Now, who's first?"

He looked at Kate and Tony as if he fully expected one of them to volunteer. Kate was too upset to notice it, but Tony caught the very small grin on their boss' face. But he'd been around long enough to know that the grin had nothing to do with Gibbs' enjoying punishing them. He knew that Gibbs hated having to do what he was about to do even more than Tony hated being on the receiving end. Tony knew, without a doubt, that Gibbs was smiling because he was looking forward to Sunday – the day when everything would be the way it should be.

"I'll go first," Tony said quietly. "Unless you want to get it over with," he said turning to Kate.

The softness of his voice took Kate by surprise almost as much as the proclamation of their sentence had. But instead of upsetting her, she found herself suddenly at ease. "Gibbs, can I talk to Tony alone for a minute?"

Gibbs nodded solemnly, stood up and went upstairs. But he waited until he had reached the steps before he allowed himself a small smile.

When he was safely tucked upstairs, Kate stood up and turned to Tony. She studied his face for a moment. "Is he serious?" she asked. Tony nodded. "I don't think I can do this," she said quietly. There was no panic in her voice, but Tony saw it in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok," he said. "You'll be fine. You just have to get through two spankings, and then it will be over. And he's not really that mad, so it's not going to be the worst you've ever gotten." The panic was still sitting just below the surface. "Kate, trust me. I've done this before – only way worse."

"But what did he mean about 'team-building'? What's he going to make us do?"

"Well, if the last time I was here is any indication, he's going to use us as free labor." Tony smiled remembering the last time. He and Gibbs had worked side-by-side in the yard all day in between some especially difficult sessions with the paddle and the strap. But it was the time Gibbs had spent with Tony that he remembered the most about that weekend.

"Then what?" she asked, still clearly scared.

"Then, it will be Sunday. By Sunday afternoon, all will be forgiven and we'll all just…well, I don't know what we'll do. Last time, Gibbs and I went to the batting cages and then came back and watched a movie over dinner."

Kate looked confused. "So…after all of that, you guys just…hung out?"

"Yup." Kate considered this for a while. Finally, Tony broke the silence. "Listen, the parts of this weekend that are going to suck are so small compared to the rest of it. And besides," he said standing up, "I'll be right here for you for the parts that do. It's going to be fine." He smiled down at her. She studied his face again to make sure he wasn't just messing with her before she nodded. "Come on, let's go get this over with." He motioned for her to go upstairs, but as she climbed the stairs in front of him, he just couldn't help staring at her butt – force of habit.


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * *

"So?" Gibbs asked as they came upstairs to the kitchen, "who's first?"

On the way up the stairs, after he'd finished looking at Kate's butt, the reality of the situation they were in had come crashing down on Tony again. He swallowed hard before he answered. "I am, Boss."

"All right. Let's go upstairs," Gibbs answered and walked out of the room, assuming, as usual that Tony was following him.

When they got upstairs, Gibbs walked into the first room at the top of the steps, but Tony kept walking toward the office-turned-bedroom, assuming that Gibbs was retrieving the paddle. "_Wait a minute,_" Tony thought, _"the paddle is downstairs. What the heck is planning on using on me?_" It was a panicked thought.

But before he had time to think about it any more, Gibbs popped his head out into the hall. "Tony," he called, "in here."

Tony turned around and slowly made his way back down the hall – into Gibbs' bedroom. As he passed Gibbs in the doorway, he gave him a questioning look, but Gibbs' face revealed nothing. He simply closed the door and turned around.

"Do you need the lecture?" he asked.

Tony was busy looking at the paddle laying on the bed. "What? Oh, um, no, I guess not. I know why we're here. Boss, did you…" he started to ask, but trailed off before he finished the question.

"I knew you'd volunteer to go first," Gibbs said with a grin. "And I also suspect that you're considering asking me to spank you tomorrow too instead of Kate." Tony blushed furiously and looked down at his feet. "And before you ask, the answer is no. She deserves this just as much as you do, and you both know it." Gibbs walked over to him, put his hand on the back of Tony's head and put his head close to the younger man's. "But as usual, I am so proud of you."

Tony looked up and Gibbs saw tears in his eyes. He simply shook his head in awe, then pulled away, turned around, lowered his jeans and bent over the bed.

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out as he picked up the paddle and positioned himself behind Tony. As always, he placed his hand gently on Tony's back, and then, after just a slight hesitation, he raised the paddle and brought it down on Tony.

Down in the kitchen, Kate was pacing nervously. She'd heard the door close, and then nothing. A few tense moments later, she heard the muffled sounds of Tony getting spanked. And from the sound of it, he was getting spanked _hard_. Before long, she heard the unmistakable sound of Tony crying out, and then, after the paddle landed a few more times, sobbing. A few more strikes, and then it stopped. But Tony was still crying. Kate's heart was pounding. But at the moment, it had nothing to do with how scared she was of her own impending punishment. She'd heard Tony get spankings before, but she'd never heard him cry like that.

A few minutes later, she heard the bedroom door open and Gibbs soon appeared in the kitchen. He looked at Kate with concern. "Kate, sit down before you fall over," he said rushing over to her and pulling her toward a chair. He pulled out another chair and planted himself in front of her, leaning forward on his forearms. "What's wrong?" Kate shook her head, but couldn't form the words. After a minute, Gibbs thought he had it figured out. "Kate, relax – it's just a spanking."

"But Tony…he…"

And then he really did understand. "He does that sometimes," Gibbs said casually, hoping that if he made it seem like it wasn't a big deal that Kate would relax and not faint on his kitchen floor.

"He's never done that before," she said, suddenly angry. "How hard did you hit him?" she asked accusingly.

Gibbs gave her a warning look. "I didn't spank him any harder than I usually do. And you've known Tony long enough to know that he can handle the pain."

"Then why…"

"None of your business," Gibbs said standing up. He turned and went downstairs and a few seconds later, Kate heard him working on the boat.

Kate sat alone in the kitchen for a long time trying to figure out what had just happened. She thought back to the few times Gibbs had spanked her, searching for some possible thing Gibbs could have done to Tony to make him cry like that. But she had always cried because of the pain. And then she remembered the time Gibbs had spanked her after she'd killed her ex-boyfriend. It was starting to make sense now – it wasn't the pain, it was the emotions. And some gentle words from Gibbs. "W_hat did Gibbs say to him?_" she wondered. But a moment later, she decided that it really wasn't any of her business – it was between Gibbs and Tony. And, she suspected, it didn't have anything to do with her.

She sat quietly, listening to Gibbs work in the basement, and waiting for some sign from upstairs that Tony was still alive. Eventually, she heard water running in the upstairs bathroom. A minute later, she heard Tony come down the stairs.

He started walking through the kitchen on the way to the basement when he saw Kate sitting at the table. "Hey," he said, nonchalantly.

In spite of the fact that he'd washed his face, Kate could still see the signs that he'd been crying. "Are you ok?" she asked in a whisper, unable to fully find her voice.

Tony flashed her his trademark smile. "Nothing to it," he shrugged.

Kate looked at him for a moment. "But…" she began.

Tony sighed and sat in the chair Gibbs had abandoned. Kate saw him wince when he did, but in typical Tony fashion, he brushed it off. "It wasn't the spanking that made me cry."

His casual honesty took Kate completely by surprise. "What?"

Tony grinned slightly. "Don't get me wrong, that hurt like hell. But never in my life have I cried because it hurt."

"Then why?" Kate ventured.

Tony shrugged slightly, still trying to be casual. But he couldn't pull it off and sobered. "It's because Gibbs actually cares about me." He let Kate process that for a moment before he continued. "You know enough about me to know that my dad and I didn't…um…well, we didn't always see eye-to-eye." He stopped.

After a moment of silence, Kate reached over and put her hand on Tony's knee. "Ok," she said quietly, "I get it."

Tony sat for a moment then suddenly stood up. "Don't you ever tell anyone," he said with a forced smile. Kate nodded and as he turned and bounced down the stairs, she wiped a tear off her own cheek.

She sat quietly again, this time listening to the mumbled conversation below her. When Tony laughed, she snapped out of her own brain. Tony was laughing! And then she knew, for the first time since Gibbs had ordered her to his house that they really were going to be ok.

She let out a relieved sigh, stood up and walked down the steps to join her boss and her partner. But as she sat on the steps watching them talk and joke around, she found herself growing jealous.

"Gibbs," she said suddenly. Gibbs looked up from the boat, almost as if he was surprised she was there. She stood up and walked over to him. "Do we really have to wait until tomorrow morning?"

The sparkle quickly left Gibbs' eye. After a moment he grinned slightly. "I guess I should have expected this. Anticipation is always the worst part, isn't it?" He turned and looked at the clock. It was only 9:30. But when he looked back at Kate, he softened. He nodded. "Ok. Go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a bit." Kate nodded and went upstairs.

Tony looked at Gibbs, opened his mouth to speak and then, deciding he had nothing helpful to say, closed it again.

Gibbs looked back at him. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be surprised she couldn't make it through the night after that show you put on," he teased half-heartedly.

"Sorry," Tony offered.

Gibbs went back to work, but listened to the sound of water running upstairs. When it had been quiet for a few minutes, he put down his tools, gave Tony an unspoken order to stay put and went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

* * * * *

Up in the guest room, Kate was pacing again. Why had she decided it was a good idea to rush this? Before long though, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she choked out.

Gibbs walked into the room and closed the door. Kate saw that he was holding a paddle. It looked like it was fully capable of delivering a pretty sharp sting.

"Sit down," Gibbs said quietly. Kate sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Gibbs settled himself next to her and put the paddle on the bed behind them. "Tell me something," he said. She looked at him, but said nothing. "How often does Tony start it?" He could see she was torn. "It's ok. It's just a question – you can tell me the truth."

Kate thought for a moment. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to get Tony in more trouble. She didn't want to lie either, though. "Most of the time," she finally said in a whisper.

"Then that means that all those times, you not only let him get to you, you kept it going."

Kate looked up suddenly. "Gibbs, I…"

"I'm just saying," Gibbs said gently.

Kate nodded. "I get it."

"Good. Now let's get this over with," he said standing up. "Turn over."

Kate stood up halfway, turned around and bent over the bed. She felt Gibbs' hand on her back and a second later, the paddle fell. She'd been right – it stung. Badly! It was nothing like the pain from the belt he usually used on her. And it stung far more than the hairbrush had. She hadn't really expected her thin pajama pants to offer much protection, but they were _completely_ letting her down.

She'd started crying quietly almost immediately, but when she put her head down on the bed and let her shoulders sag in resignation, Gibbs knew she had learned her lesson. He spanked her just a little longer before he dropped the paddle on the bed and rubbed her back gently as she cried herself out. After a few minutes, she felt her start to push herself up. He let her stand up, then reached out and gathered her into a tender hug.

"You need to stop letting him get to you," he said quietly. "For both of your sakes, ok?" He felt her nod. He kissed the top of her head and then let go of her. He gently touched her cheek, then picked up the paddle and left her alone.

Kate climbed onto the bed, curled up and before long, she had cried herself to sleep.

An hour later, Gibbs sent Tony to bed. But when he went upstairs a few minutes later, he saw that Kate's door was open. He peeked his head in and saw Tony sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Kate. He had covered her with the blanket that was usually on the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. He was whispering something to her, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He saw Tony move to stand up and he quickly turned and went into his own room. As he closed the door, he couldn't help but smile. "_Yeah, Tony,_" he thought, "_I'm definitely proud of you._"


	5. Chapter 5

* * * * *

The next morning, Gibbs woke early, but stayed in his bed for a while replaying the events of the previous evening. Soon, he heard someone go into the bathroom and knew that it was time to start the day. He got out of bed and pulled on some sweats. He ran his fingers through his hair and then went out to the hall. The office door was open, but it was empty. He looked across the hall and saw Kate sitting sleepily on the edge of the bed.

"Morning," he said has he poked his head in the door.

"Good morning," Kate answered quietly.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have a lot to do today," he said with a smile, hoping to lighten her mood.

"What should I…" she started to ask.

"We'll be out in the yard for most of the day," he said, then walked toward the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Hey Tony," he called, "don't spend too much time getting pretty. You have work to do."

"Got it Boss," Tony called back.

Gibbs went down to the kitchen to make a good, hearty breakfast and before long, Kate and Tony joined him. As they ate, he handed out assignments. "The shed needs to be repainted and the gutters need to be cleaned out. Both of those jobs require a ladder and I only have one, so I guess you'll have to work together," he said, almost teasingly.

"And what are you going to do all day Boss?" Tony asked around a bite of toast. He grinned mischievously.

Gibbs laughed at him. "You didn't think I'd be sitting in a lounge chair watching you work all day did you? I have a fence to repair and the oil in my car needs to be changed. Now finish up. We don't have all day," he said and then drained his coffee cup.

A little later, Kate and Tony were painting the shed. Gibbs chose to repair the section of fence closest to them so he could keep an eye – and an ear – on them for a while. He wasn't sure what to expect, but as the morning wore on, all he heard was them joking around. And helping each other.

They broke for lunch, and he continued watching and listening. Kate handed Tony a paper towel after he'd washed his hands. Tony opened the jar of pickles without making a rude comment about weak women. They were both relaxed and Gibbs thoroughly enjoyed being with both of them together for the first time in a long time.

After lunch, Kate and Tony finished the small area that was left on the shed and moved on to the gutters. Gibbs moved to the driveway to work on the car, but was still within earshot. The afternoon passed just as pleasantly as the morning had.

Soon, the sun was all but set. "All right, let's call it a day," Gibbs called from the driveway.

"We're almost done," Tony called back as he lowered a bucket of gutter gunk carefully down to Kate.

"Ok, I'm going to go get cleaned up. Kate, make sure he doesn't break his neck coming down that ladder in the dark." He disappeared into the house to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, he came back downstairs just as Kate and Tony were coming in from the garage.

"Kate, you can have the shower first," he heard Tony say.

"Thanks Tony," Kate answered back. "Phew! I'm going to be sore tomorrow," she added as she stretched and walked toward the steps. "The gutters are finished," she said to Gibbs with a smile as they passed at the base of the stairs.

"Thank you," Gibbs answered, smiling back.

He went into the kitchen and found Tony standing at the sink scrubbing his hands. "Hey Boss, we're all done."

"Good, thanks," Gibbs answered. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of steaks and some corn on the cob. He sprinkled some spices on the steaks and asked Tony to peel the corn. They worked in quiet contentment for a while and soon, Kate was walking into the kitchen.

"Shower's free," she said to Tony.

"Is there any hot water left?" he asked teasingly then pulled her into a rough neck hug.

"Hey!" Kate yelled with a laugh, "I'm clean!"

Tony released her, laughing and took off up the stairs.

Dinner was just as care-free as lunch was – for a while. As the evening wore on though, Gibbs could feel the tension building. Conversation trailed off, and Kate and Tony cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher in silence. Gibbs didn't miss them glancing back and forth in unspoken conversation. But he waited.

After a few more quiet minutes, Tony cleared his throat. "I'll be upstairs Boss," he said quietly.

Gibbs grinned slightly. "Go in the living room," he said, stopping Tony's retreat. "Both of you," he added. He saw them exchange looks again before they obeyed.

He waited for just a second before he followed them. "Sit down," he said, gesturing toward the couch. He sat on the love seat on the other side of the coffee table. "First, thanks for your hard work today. I know I didn't really give you a choice, but I appreciate your help." They nodded. "Now, I want to talk about today before we do anything else." They both looked down. "I wasn't sure you two could pull it off, but I'm proud of the way you acted today." They slowly looked up at him, still looking very nervous. "That proves to me that you two really can get along with each other. And it proves that you can still joke around with each other without it dissolving into World War III." He raised an eyebrow, and they both immediately looked sheepish. "But don't you think it would have been better if you hadn't had to prove that to me in the first place?" Two heads bobbed up and down. "Me too."

When Gibbs didn't say anything else for a minute or so, Tony spoke up. "So, should I go upstairs now?"

Gibbs stood up and Tony slowly followed suit. "No, you don't need to go upstairs." He disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and then returned carrying a old, study-looking wooden spoon. "Get over here. You too Kate," he said from the other side of the couch. Tony and Kate saw the spoon and exchanged a worried look. "Bend over," he ordered gently. They obeyed.

"I'm pretty sure I made my point last night, which I suspect contributed to your behavior today. But I don't want to ever have to make that point again. Understood?"

"Yes Boss."

"Understood."

"Good," he said then delivered ten sharp swats to the seat of Tony's jeans followed by ten sharp swats to Kate's. "Stand up," he said. They obeyed and immediately both of them threw hands back to rub out some of the sting. He looked at them sternly for a moment but he was only able to hold it for so long before he cracked a smile. "So what movie are we watching tonight?" he asked as he ruffled Tony's with his left hand and placed his right hand gently on Kate's cheek. He was rewarded with two still slightly sheepish smiles.

A couple of hours later, as they cleaned up the kitchen from their ice cream sundaes, Tony turned to Gibbs. "So Boss, does this mean that Kate and I are never allowed to argue about anything ever again?"

Gibbs grinned. "Tell you what, from now on, you may have one argument per week, and only one. So choose carefully. Any more than that, and there will be consequences for _both_ of you, no matter who started it. Deal?"

Kate and Tony looked at each other then they both shrugged.

"Deal," they agreed.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Kate asked. They had moved on.


End file.
